


There's A First Time For Everything

by TheDesperateShipper



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester First Time, Exploring each others bodies, Fingering, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Second smut I've ever written, Smut, idk - Freeform, just Cas and Dean finally fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 11:48:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10921200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDesperateShipper/pseuds/TheDesperateShipper
Summary: Cas and Dean are fucking, is that enough of a summary?





	There's A First Time For Everything

They had waited a long time for this moment. Both making sure that the other one was sure about this, taking it slowly. They kissed and kissing turned to heavy making out. Making out turned to slowly undressing each other and letting their hands run over the other mans body, touching and feeling everywhere. Slowly, stroking hands tracing their way over skin, tongues, teeth and lips touching. Hands running through hair and tugging gently. After a while they where left in only boxers and Dean pushed Castiel down on the bed and let his eyes wander over the other man's body.

 

Castiel looked like he might have gotten a bit self conscious under Dean's gaze and a faint pink color spreads over Castiel's face and chest. Dean just smiles and gives him a light kiss on the lips before he begins to slowly make his way down towards Cas' chest. His lips kiss and suck on the sensitive skin and leaves some marks. Not that Castiel looks like he minds, he is lying still on the bed, a hand in Dean's hair and the other one lingering on Dean's lower back. His mouth is a bit open in awe. Whatever the other man is doing to his throat it feels amazing.

 

Dean can't help returning his lips to Castiel's now and then. They are so beautiful and he tastes so amazing. He's unable to explain it but Cas' smell and taste is just so Cas. And Dean just can't get enough. It's like a drug. He needs more. And Castiel feels the same and they kiss and kiss until they continue to use their tongues to explore each others bodies. They will both have a hard time covering up hickeys tomorrow but right now they couldn't care less. 

 

Dean rolls Cas over so he's on top and his hands follow Cas' spine down to the end of his back and continues. His fingers sliding under the hem of Castiel's underwear, starting to pull them down so slow that both of them might go insane. But after a moment which might have felt luke an eternity the boxers are off and Dean gives Cas' ass a gentle squeeze.

 

Cas brings his mouth back up to Dean's and they kiss each other breathless again. Cas teeth scrapes against Dean's lower lip and bites it. Not hard just good. Everything is so good. Dean can't remember the last time he felt this good. In fact he can barely think at all. His mind is just going 'Cas Cas Cas Cas Cas Cas' and a bit of 'oh my god'.  He sucks on a spot close to Cas' nipple and he gives out a small whimpering that might just be the most beautiful thing Dean has heard in a horrible long time. He is determined to make him let more sounds out. He doesn't know when it happened but Cas has removed Dean's underwear too, it's of course fair that they both are completely exposed to the other one. 

 

They both open their eyes again and Cas hovers a bit above Dean. They both just have to take a minute to see the beauty in front of them. Blue eyes strikes against blue and thousands of freckles meet soft skin. They both are breath taken by the other persons beauty and eyes and brains work together to remember every small detail of the other mans body. Everything from how Dean's freckles are spread out over his chest and arms to how damn smooth Cas' skin is under Dean's hands and how perfectly their bodies press together and how Dean's hair feels to Castiel's hands.

 

Cas runs his hand down Dean's body. From cupping his face to brushing over the marks he left on Deans skin and down to his tummy and lower. I kiss his stomach and let my mouth follow my hands down, down, down until they leave a light kiss on the tip of Dean's member. Dean breathes out something sounding like "Oh god Cas, please-". Castiel definitely get the hint and continues to touch Dean's tip with his lips and tongue, leaving Dean barely able to contain himself. Dean makes some sounds that Castiel would do a lot to hear again. Seeing Dean lying under him, whimpering and breathing heavily because of sheer pleasure is one of the most amazing things Cas has seen and Castiel has seen a lot in his billions of years long life. But never has he felt as good as right now. 

 

Cas bob his head up and down and Dean let's out a particularly beautiful, loud, moan. Cas knows exactly what will happen soon if he continues this and therefore he keeps going with slightly increased speed. Dean moans out a 'Fuck' and comes not very long after. Cas swallow most of it except for a bit which drips down his cheek. Dean licks it off and then proceeds to kiss Castiel senseless.

 

Cas leaves another mark on Dean's jaw. Dean pushes Castiel back down on the bed and straddles him, mumbling something about "My turn to bring you close to the edge." Castiel isn't entirely sure what is meant with that but if it involves Dean fucking him then he's in. It's a blissful feeling to have one of Dean's hands stroking his shaft while Dean's tongue is flicking over his nipple. He let out a curse word in Enochian to express his feelings and a low moan slips out between his red lips. A small gasp also leaves his mouth when Dean starts letting a finger exploring the hot skin around Cas' hole. 

 

"Relax." Dean whispers in Cas ear. Both his hands leaves Castiel's body for a second and he opens his eyes to see Dean putting something on his fingers. Dean's finger returns to Cas' hole, this time coated in something slippery and cold but it soon changes temperature. A finger teases his hole until after a few seconds when it goes back to circling around it. He chokes out something supposed to be the words "Please Dean." It apparently works and his finger comes back and slowly, carefully, is pushed inside Cas.

 

It's a foreign feeling and Dean let's Castiel adjust a bit before he, just as slowly as he pushed the finger in, starts to thrust it in and out. Now it's Castiel's turn to whimper under the touch of Dean and more curse words follow the first one. Dean can't understand the meaning of what Cas manages to get out but the sound is angelic and at the same time something you didn't expect to come out of the mouth of an angel. Cas is unfamiliar with this feeling, it hurts a little bit but ohmygod it feels good. After a while he moves his finger faster and after Cas gets used to that he adds a second finger in.

 

It doesn't take long until the Angel understand exactly what Dean meant with 'bringing him to the edge'. He's also very sure he heard him mumble 'Gonna make you come' too. He grasps the bedsheets and tries to understand why they didn't do this sooner. He only have time to say "Dean I'm gon-" before his orgasm ripples through his body and the pleasure is unbearable, he can't take this, and then it's gone. His and Dean's heavy breaths are the only thing that can be heard. Dean takes a small towel and wipes Cas' cum of his chest. He throws it away through the room and collapses next to Cas.

 

"So ...when can we do this again?" Cas whispers out in the air and Dean chuckles. 

 

"Oh just wait until tomorrow, you're going to like sleepy morning sex." Dean murmurs and Cas hums.

 

"I'll take your word for it."

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope this was at least kinda good?? 
> 
> Ps, keep in mind I wrote this at 1am on a school night.


End file.
